1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to electric machines, and more specifically relate to electric machines having a rotor with slanted permanent magnets.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide an electric machine having a rotor with a plurality of permanent magnets. The permanent magnets are typically positioned on the rotor in one of several known configurations. These known configurations may cause the rotor to have a diameter that is greater than desired. Aspects of the present invention are directed to this and other problems.